the_universe_i_have_madefandomcom-20200215-history
Adulthood (Glittering Empires)
Soldier +1 Accuracy +1 Initiative -1 Wisdom Wars require men fight and die for their country, trained with the weapons of the modern age, this character is one of those men. War Veteran +1 Accuracy +1 Wisdom -1 Initiative Start with a moderately sized permanent injury After a war is over, what happens to the soldiers? All the bloodshed is said and done, this character is now asking that question. Hermit +1 Wisdom +1 Enchantment -1 Charm and Persuasion living alone, this character found peace far away from everybody else. Scholar +2 Wisdom Start with three books, (one of which is empty) and a pen. A man of wisdom, has written a few books and studies on various topics of scholarly interest. Navy Conscript +1 Acrobatics +1 Strength Whether press ganged or volunteering, this character found himself working on a navy vessel for much of his adult life. Politician +3 Persuasion -1 Agility This character is a politician, skilled in swaying public opinion and talking to people. '' Murderer +2 Terror -1 Charm Proficiency in strength saving throws Start with a Cleaver. ''Some time ago, somewhere, a person fell down dead, murdered in cold blood at the hands of this character. '' Special Forces Operative +2 Accuracy Proficiency in two of the following: Wilderness, Medical, Stealth, Perception or Accuracy -2 Enchantment ''Trained in covert operations and dangerous situations, this Character belonged to an elite team of soldiers within the national military. Scientist +2 Wisdom Proficiency in the Brewing skill and Wisdom saving throws -1 Enchantment T''his character worked in a laboratory and worked to push the limits of the mundane and magical sciences.'' Clergyman +1 Persuasion +1 Wisdom -1 Strength Wh''ether actively converting new members, holding religious ceremony or filing paperwork for the church. This character worked with other members of the faith within the bureaucracy surrounding the head of the religion.'' Aristocrat +1 Charm Start with a extra converted equivalent of 300 copper pieces -2 Resilience -2 Strength This character hails from the halls of the Upper Classes and is blessed with great wealth. However a luxuriously comfortable life does lead to some downsides... Peasant Farmer +1 Resilience +1 Enchantment +1 Wilderness -1 Wisdom -1 Perception -1 Charm T''his character worked as a humble farmer growing food for himself and his family not making more than what they need to get by. Its not much, but it's honest work.'' Factory Worker +2 Resilience +2 Mechanical -1 Wisdom Work in a factory is soul crushing and often literally crushing as well. This character worked in various factories for much of their life. Bobby Start with a Truncheon and proficiency in Clubs +1 Resilience +1 Perception This character worked as a 'bobby' (Policeman) for most of their adult life. Working in the police force is a hard job and is full of disturbing encounters that would make the unready retch Petty Criminal +2 Stealth Whether taking money from old people or single mothers, stealing washing off lines or pickpocketing, this character scraped a living from small criminal acts. Cultist Start with a Cultist robe and several (3) candles. +1 Wisdom +1 Mana -2 Perception This character actively participates in cultist activities, making sacrifices to unholy beings. These actions are generally frowned on by society. Torturer +2 Terror Proficiency in the Terror Skill +1 Wisdom -1 Charm This character worked as a torturer, the few victims to be released have given them a reputation for causing horrible suffering and innovative ways of creating pain. Tailor +1 Crafting Start with a processed leather hide, two meters of cloth, three sewing needles and 3 spools of thread. Proficiency in the crafting skill This character worked in the career of creating and repairing clothing. Fletcher +1 Crafting Start with 20 Basic Arrows and 10 Sharpened Arrows along with 5 arrows of any type. T''his character worked to create arrows, perhaps now he will get to use his creations himself.'' Smith +1 Crafting +1 Strength -1 Agility Proficiency in the crafting Skill This character worked in a forge to create weapons and tools from metal, this has given them strong muscles as well as ability in crafting. '' Merchant +1 Persuasion Start the game with an extra 50 copper pieces (or a converted equivalent) Start the game with a small crate of (Roughly 10) trade goods (Flax, Silk, Metal or other GM approved items) ''The Merchant sells items that people didn't want to people who don't want them and usually turns a profit. Doctor +2 Medical Skill +1 Wisdom A trained medical professional. Commissar +1 Accuracy +1 Stealth +1 Terror -2 Charm This character was trained as a commissar, tasked to hunt down and kill deserters, traitors and disloyal soldiers.